Truth or Dare
by FroggyDarren
Summary: "If you want out of the dare, just tell me the truth."  It only takes two to play and sometimes, the lines between truth and dare get blurred.  AH, one-shot, E/B. Entry for the Pick-a-Pic challenge.


**Pick a Pic challenge**

**Title: _Truth or Dare_  
Penname: _Jessie Chase_  
Banner: # 52  
Rating/ Disclaimer: M/NC-17  
Summary: **_ "If you want out of the dare, just tell me the truth." It only takes two to play and sometimes, the lines between truth and dare get blurred. _**  
To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: www. fanfiction-challenges .blogspot. com**

* * *

The buzz from the alcohol was slowly wearing off as we sat on the sofa alone. Everyone else had retreated to their rooms to do whatever, but Edward and I stayed, neither of us tired enough for sleep nor drunk enough to be taking advantage of our occasional friends with benefits arrangement.

We'd been playing Truth or Dare and after a few more risky ones, Alice and Jasper dared each other to things better kept behind closed doors, which prompted their leaving for upstairs. Emmett and Rosalie got bored halfway through and disappeared a long time ago.

"Truth or dare, B," Edward smirked at me from his corner of the sofa.

"We're not playing anymore," I rolled my eyes, "it's just you and me."

"It only takes two," he inched close enough to whisper into my ear, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," I breathed out, his presence always causing my resistance to roll over and play dead.

"Tell me what your favorite fantasy is."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest after the question and when I caught my breath again, I quickly backtracked.

"I meant dare," I almost pleaded, "Can I change my mind?"

"Sure," I could hear the smirk in his voice, "but when I say it, there's no going back, you gotta do the dare."

I nodded and gulped, but counted a little on Edward being considerate and not daring me to do anything completely crazy like running naked across the street or flashing the Varsity team tomorrow.

He slid even closer to me and I felt his fingers playing with my hair. My eyes shot up to his face with an unspoken question as I waited for the dare he sort of warned me about.

"Remember, no going back, but I'll give you an out at any point before you complete the dare," he looked me in the eyes, "anytime you want to change your mind, all you need to do is answer the truth question."

Again, I nodded, thinking it highly unlikely that I'd trade whatever he came up with for that one secret I kept away from everyone including my best friend who was aware of the status of mine and Edward's non-relationship. But there were details I definitely wasn't willing to share with anyone.

"I'll remember that," I said wondering if I sounded convincing at all.

"OK," Edward took a deep breath, "I dare you to do everything I ask you to do for tonight. Now, before you panic, I do know what's outside your comfort zone and I won't ask you to push limits. I'm not secretly planning to make you a submissive in that sense. Just, say, if I ask you to kiss me, you kiss me. If I ask you to join me in the shower, you won't bail."

I let it stew for a little while, trying to think of all the possible implications of his dare. As I reminded myself that he knew me better than anyone and wouldn't push me to do anything I wouldn't want to do, Edward's fingers grazed against the skin on my lower back and my mind only had capacity for that distraction.

"OK, I take the dare," even I noticed the resignation in my voice.

Edward shifted again and I felt his breath on my ear now, his lips nearly touching my skin as he whispered, "You won't regret this, I promise."

I shivered at his words and felt his fingers gently run over the sensitive skin on the back of my neck, pushing my hair out of the way. A gasp escaped my lips as he left kisses where his fingers were just moments before.

"I have my first request for you," he moved his lips back to my ear, "but we'll need to move this to a more suitable place" he stood up and held out his hand.

I hesitated for a split second but when his eyebrow rose, I quickly remembered what the dare was and grasped is hand. He led me upstairs to his room in the attic, one I had been in a few times before. As I walked in behind him and saw that the bedsheets were new and crisp clean, not to mention silk, it was my turn to give him a questioning look.

"I hoped," he smiled at me and led me to the side of the bed.

"So what's the request?"

My voice wasn't as steady as I wanted it to be, I was more curious than I was willing to admit to myself.

"Take off all your clothes," he settled down in a chair opposite the bed, "buy don't rush through it, nice and slow does it."

A deep breath later, I reached for the hem of my T-shirt and started lifting it, wanting this part to be over. The light was on and my insecurities flared up immediately, but as my eyes met Edward's I pushed them back. He wanted a show, he'd get one.

My fingers grazed my skin as I inched the top higher, revealing the lace bra Alice had made me buy that morning. I had protested when she did, but now I was glad, seeing Edward's face light up as the T-shirt flew into the corner. He reached for the remote control behind him and turned music on.

I didn't even pay attention to the music but focused on his face as I slowly unbuckled my belt and reached for the buttons. I could see his eyes following my movements as the zipper slid down. I pushed the waistband lower, then on a whim turned around and bent forward as I continued taking the jeans down.

His gasp made me grin and I turned back to him, now only in my underwear.

"All of it," his voice was a bit deeper, "I want to see all of you."

I reached to the front clasp of my bra and took the straps off my shoulders, throwing it somewhere towards the T-shirt. Then my fingers hooked into the lace of my panties and I slowly pulled them down, my hair falling into my face as I bent down.

"Beautiful," he whispered when I stood up and moved to cover myself, "don't hide, please."

It took a little willpower but I resisted lifting my hands. Instead, I made a step towards Edward, but he immediately stopped me.

"No. I want you to go back to the bed and lie down," I did what he said, not bothering with the covers, "now, close your eyes."

I could hear him moving, but I wasn't sure which direction he was going and the rustling of clothes didn't disclose anything either. It was only when I felt his fingers on my legs that I knew he was just by the bed. He slowly uncrossed my legs and traced patterns on my skin, leaving goosebumps in the wake of his touch. Our breathing was the only sound over the background music, my temporary sight loss making me more aware of each breath.

The feel of his touch changed to one I didn't recognize until it reached my face and I realized that Edward was putting a blindfold across my eyes.

"I want you to feel," he whispered in my ear, "hear my voice and your sounds, experience my touch without knowing where it will be next, be caught off guard..."

The words were sending shivers down my spine and excitement flooded my body. His fingers returned to their light touch across my skin, this time excruciatingly slowly starting at my neck and continuing across my shoulders. He did this for a while, occasionally withdrawing his touch and leaving me to wonder where his next one would be. My body lifted a little involuntarily every time he pulled away, trying to angle a little more towards him.

"Ssh, no," I felt his breath in my ear again when I moved, "stay like this, Bella."

His touch returned, light as before, like a feather stroking my skin and I had to restrain myself from jumping up when he ran his fingers across my breast. A soft moan escaped my lips and my cheeks warmed.

"You like this?"

Not trusting my voice, I nodded.

"Tell me, Bella," he whispered, running his hand across my nipple, "tell me what you like."

"I like you touching me," I breathed out.

"Where?"

The blush I felt warming my cheeks earlier crept across them again.

"You can show me if you want."

My hand moved towards his and he pulled away as I reached my chest. I ran my fingers across my breast, my back arching ever so slightly towards them.

"Is that where you want me to touch you?"

"Yes."

"I will touch you anywhere you show me," he whispered, "maybe not right away, but I will. So show me exactly where you want to be touched, Bella."

Goosebumps covered my skin from his words and the feeling that he was watching my hands' movements. I continued caressing my breasts, but as my arousal got stronger, the hand that wasn't on my chest moved towards my legs. My fingers reached my thighs and I felt Edward's touch on my shoulder, inching towards my nipple. I got braver and stroke my leg towards my hips, the sensation of touching myself while he was watching making me nearly want to jump out of my skin. I was burning up with want and it took a lot of strength already to not just rip the blindfold off and jump him.

"No, Bella, just continue," Edward's voice was a little further from my ear than earlier and his hand disappeared, "I want to watch you."

I shivered but continued moving my hands over my skin, slowly grazing my fingers over my nipple and the inside of my thighs. As I got close to the top of my thighs, Edward took a deep breath and startled me. My fingers shot up to my clit and I couldn't stop myself from rubbing harder. My breathing got faster and I continued rubbing there, forgetting about anything else until I felt Edward's hand on my ribcage, moving up to my breasts again.

"Keep that up, baby."

My legs fell apart and my hips lifted against my hand. Between my fingers and his nails grazing against my nipples, I felt like I wasn't going to last long. Soft moans filled the room, the music completely forgotten, my focus was only on how close my orgasm seemed.

"Stop," I heard Edward's firm tone from what seemed like a distance and his hand grabbed mine to pull it away.

My jaw dropped and I was going to start protesting when his lips crashed into mine and his tongue slid past them. I kissed him back with passion, distracted from the fact that he stopped me. Then he pulled away and I felt him slide towards my legs, pushing them further open and placing my hand back where it was.

"Touch yourself again," he said when he stopped moving.

Aware of his eyes on me, I moved my fingers over my skin, just gently grazing the sensitive parts.

"Harder," his voice sounded commanding and I obeyed.

When I rubbed my clit again, my fingers met his and I felt him spreading the wetness across my lips. I pushed my hips up, but he pulled his hand back immediately.

"No."

My head fell back and I rubbed myself again, my other hand grasping at the sheets, giving in to the sensation of his hand teasing me. I could feel his fingers touching my entrance and fought against the urge to push them inside.

"Stop," he said after a moment, his hand on mine again.

I withdrew my hand and as I moved it to my thigh, I felt his breath between my legs. He grabbed my fingers and his tongue's touch on them sent more shivers across my body. Before I could do anything else, he directed my touch from his mouth back between my legs, directly into the source of my wetness.

"Put your fingers inside, baby," he murmured, "slide them in and out and think of me watching you."

I did as he instructed and began a steady rhythm into my core, imagining his eyes. Moments later, helped by the gentle grazing of his fingers along my thighs, I felt my body tense up and I came, stars exploding behind my eyelids.

After I got back to reality, I felt Edward's fingers on my hand, softly pulling it away and kissing the fingertips, his tongue running along them.

"Thank you," I whispered, slightly breathless.

"No, thank you," he slid upwards to me and pulled the blindfold away.

As his eyes met mine, I saw the lust in them, along with something more, something I was a little afraid of. He kissed me gently, just about touching my lips, leaving me wanting more.

"That was," he took a deep breath, "the most arousing thing I've seen in a long time."

"I want you," I tried to lift myself towards him, but he stopped me.

"My rules, remember?"

I fell back, feeling slightly frustrated and wanting little more than feeling him inside me. But instead of the way we usually behaved during drunken sex sessions, I wanted to completely lose myself in him, feel his body on mine, his eyes on me. I needed him to touch every inch of my skin gently, wanted to worship his body, wanted to touch him differently. My eyes flew open as an idea shocked me out of my daze.

"Edward?" I turned my face to him, "Truth or dare?"

He looked at me in confusion, "Dare."

"I dare you to," I moved towards him for a quick kiss, "make love to me."

As I spoke the last word, his lips met mine, his arms wrapped around me and I knew that he would fulfill the dare without hesitation.


End file.
